Stolen
by hikaru shidou
Summary: This is very wierd. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Oh well read it and I hope you enjoy


Disclaimer: i don't own rayearth ::sighs:: i wish I did though.   
  
  
  
Late at night in the castle of cephiro. Lantis is on gaurd at the door of the pilliars bed chambers. He creeps in. Puts a cloth over Hikarus mouth. Hikaru wakes up to her shock to see Lanis hog tying her and gaging her. He picks her up and runs out side to a ship that is wating for him. he puts HIkaru down. Lantis avoids looking her in the eyes cause he knows what he is doing is wrong. " Eagle mission complete" Lantis calls using the computer screen. " ok " Hikaru watches in fright as she is taken aboard the Autozam ship the NSX. Eagle comes in and puts his hand on Hikarus head " it will be okay just stay still." He reasures her. Hikaru is terribly frighten.   
  
That morning at the Breakfeast table........  
  
FUU: I think Something bad has happened to miss Hikaru  
FERIO: why do you think that Fuu?  
FUU: Miss Hikaru never misses a meal unless something is wrong.  
UMI: ya remember that time when ascott and caldina where working for Zagoto and Hikaru went on a walk with Hikati and ended up almost being moster food.   
PRESEA: I'll go see if shes in her room.  
Presea goes to Hikarus room to see if she is there.  
" OM gosh" is all that Presea could say  
Presea runs to the breakfeast table.  
PRESEA: Shes gone  
CALDINA: Theres no reason for alarm now shes probaly walking around the castle  
CLEF: NO I don't sence her presence on cephiro or in the castle  
UMI: Maybe she went home??  
FUU: Without telling us???  
UMI: well were else could she be?  
FUU: That is very unlike Miss Hikaru to leave without us that is why I think she is still in this world.  
ASCOTT: She'll probaly turn up some where sonner or later  
everyone agrees but doesn't belive what ascott said  
  
Meanwhile on the NSX.....  
  
Hikaru's uniform is black tight jeans and a loose white shirt.   
Hikaru: Leave Me alone  
MYSTERY MAN 1: no your the only girl on the ship  
Hikaru: SO  
Mystery man 2: That means we get to do what we please with you  
Hikaru: ( very angry) No you may not.  
3 men got up and held Hikaru down.   
Mystery man 1: If you don't listen to us we will have to hurt you. ( He draws his sword)  
Hikaru: HHHHHEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mystery man 2: ok you asked for it  
Mystery man 1 cuts hikarus arm. Blood pours out of the wound.   
Hikaru: HELP PLEASE. LATIS, EAGLE, GEO, ZAZU HELP  
Just then Geo and Zazu walk into the lounge and see all the men hudled up.  
Hikaru: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Geo and Zazu rush over to see whats going on.  
To thier horror the men are slicing Hikarus arms and Legs.  
Geo: ( in very firm and annoyied voice) GET OFF HER!!!!!!!  
Zazu pulls off one of the men.  
Geo Flings the other one across the room.   
man 3 runs . Hikaru is on her back bleeding.  
GEO AND ZAZU TOGETHER: HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!  
they help Hikaru off the gound.  
Zazu: are you okay??  
Hikaru: yes thank you  
Geo: those jerks never quit.   
Hikaru: Could you escort me to my room please?  
Geo: sure  
They reach Hikarus room.  
Hikaru: thanks I'll be fine now.  
Zazu: if they give any more trouble give us a call.  
Geo: ya we'll come and help.  
Hikaru: thanks.  
hikaru shuts the door.  
Geo: I hope she wasn't hurt much.   
Zazu: we should tell eagle.  
Geo: He won't like it.  
Geo and zazu go to the bridge.  
Eagle: You 2 are suppose to be on break.  
Zazu: we where going to the lounge to have some tea and candy.   
Geo cuts him off.  
Geo: But there where 3 guys hurting Hikaru. one held her down while the others cut her up. SHes in her room now.   
Eagle: ( looks shocked)   
Lantis: is she okay?? ( he is very worried but shows no expression.)  
Zazu: I think so she was bleeding badly.  
Eagle and lantis exchange a look.  
  
Meanwhile at the castle.......................  
Fuu: Miss Umi I can't find Miss hikaru anywhere.  
Umi: I worried no one has seen her or Lantis.  
Presea and caldina come up.   
Presea: have you seen Hikaru I would like to talk to her.   
Caldina: yeah we've been looking all over for her.   
Umi: sorry we haven't seen her either.  
Fuu: I am starting to think something really bad has happened to her.  
Caldina: relax Shes the pillar she can take care of herself.  
Presea: I hope your right caldina  
  
  
Back at the ship.............  
  
There is a knock at Hikarus door.   
Hikaru: GO AWAY!!!!!!!!   
Eagle: but its   
Hikaru: I don't care who you are GO AWAY!!!!!!!  
Eagle: Eagle  
Hikaru: Oh One second commander.  
Hikaru is wearing a red dress and has her hair in a braid as usuall. She wears white boats that come up to her ankles. The dress is sleeveless and comes up to her knees. She finishes wraping her arm in bandeges.  
Hikaru: Sorry sir I thought you where those jerks  
Eagle:( looks at the floor its covered in blood. ) Is this your blood?  
Hikaru: Yes sir I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to clean it up.  
Eagle: its okay. GEo and zazu tod me what happened are you okay??  
Hikaru: Yes Sir. THanks to geo and zau. One more minute and I would have been killed.  
Eagle: Want me to make you a choclate shake??   
Hikaru: ( acts like a kid in a candy shop. she liked eagles chochlate shakes. ) YEs sir Thank you.  
Eagle: ( gives hikaru a smile) My pleasure.  
eagle leaves and Hikaru cleans up the blood.   
eagle comes back with the shake.  
Eagle: here you go.  
Hikaru: ( stands up from cleaning) Thank you sir.  
Eagle: ( gives a smile, tuns to leave) O and you look very pretty in that dress.   
eagle leaves  
hikaru cleans up the blood and drinks her drink while she blushes thinking about what her commaner had said.  
  
Back at the castle  
  
Fuu: I hope Hiakru is okay.  
Ferio: shes probaly okay she the pilliar. lantis is missing too.   
Umi: why am I just hearing this??  
Ascott: About what?  
Umi: Lantis missing.  
NO one said anything.  
Umi: Shes probaly with lantis too.  
Clef: what do you mean?  
Umi: Well think abouut it. Lantis and Hikru are missing at the same time.  
Umi looks at fuu  
Fuu: ( who understands what miss umi is saying) O miss umi your not impling that......  
Umi: yep  
The two girls get all giggle.  
Caldina: Whaats so funny?  
umi looks at caldina and presea.   
Presea: ( who had just got what they are talking about) He better not dare  
caldina just got it.  
Clef, Ferio, ascott, Lafarga: Did we miss something???  
The girls started to lagh harder at the boys clueless expressions.   
  
Back on the nsx................  
  
Hikaru was dancing around and sining as she waited for her wounds to heal.   
Then there was a knock at her door.   
HIkaru didn't hear the knock.  
Lantis awlked into the room and watched in amazment as Hikaru sang and danced.   
When hikaru finnial finished that verse she turned and saw lantis watching her.   
Hikaru: How long have you been here and how much have you seen???  
Lantis: not long. But I came here to inform you that since you are 5th in the rank of command you are invited to eagles surprise birthday party.   
Hikaru: When????  
lantis: today in 4 hours autozam time  
Hikaru: why Am I just finding out??  
Lantis: cause I just found out  
Hikaru: what should we get him???  
Lantis: no one is getting him a gift. We are to far from autozam to affoad giftts anyway. I'm sure he'll be happy that we threw a party just the same.   
Hikaru: How old is he anyway????  
Lantis: he's turning 16.  
Hikaru: 16!?!?!?!?!?!  
Lantis: why does that surprise you???  
Hikaru: he looks like he is in his early 20's.  
Lantis: Well I'm 16 geo is 26, and zazu is 15.  
Hikaru: none of you look like your ages. you look like your in your 20's. geo late 20 early 30's, and zazu doesn't even look 10.  
lantis: well don't forget 4 hours.   
Hikaru: where is it??  
Lantis: In the meeting room.  
Hikaru: see you then.   
  
Back at the castle...............  
  
Umi: Hey fuu think we should check for Hikaru out side the castle in our rune gods??   
Umi's head was lying on ascotts shoulder. He didn't want her to move.  
Ascott: why don't I just send a spirit beast out to search.  
Umi: okay.   
Ascott did his little summoning spell and a beast apeared  
Ascott: Okay Jose go look for Pilliar Hikaru. Be careful.  
Jose was a big butterfly but it could bring his wings in and out.  
  
back on the ship........  
  
Geo: I think we should escort Hikaru here so nothing bad happens to her  
Lantis: I agree  
Zazu: yeah  
all 3 walk to Hikaru's room.  
There is a knock on Hikaru's door but she doesn't hear it. she is too busy danceing around.  
Lantis, geo and zazu all hear her singing and are enchanted by her voice, as they walk into the room they see her danceing and singing.  
Hikaru turns around and looks at them standing there.  
Hikaru: Hey do you guys mind knocking. what if I was changing or something!!!  
Zazu: sorry Hikaru but We came to get you for the party.  
Hikaru: lets go.   
Geo: Hikaru will you do me a favor???  
Hikaru: Yes sir?  
Geo: will you sing for us at the party????  
Hikaru: absolutly not sir.  
HIkaru looks down at the floor and remembers why she quit the school choir. voices of the children teaseing her pained her.  
Lantis: Hikaru did you hear what I said??? Hello??   
Lantis saw she wasn't going to sing willingly.  
Hikaru: sorry I wasn't paying attention.  
Lantis: nevermind  
While hikaru wasn't paying attention lantis had a chance to explain his plan to geo to make Hikaru Forcefully sing . Geo had agreed to the plan..  
Zazu: Come on call eagle allready and get this party started I want to see the surprise.  
Hikaru: what Surprise  
Geo: Nothing  
Lantis: EAGLE COME TO THE METING ROOM NOW. Its an umm Emergancy.  
Eagle as usuall had a smile on his face.  
Eagle steeped into the room  
GEo,LAntis, Zazu And Hikaru: SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY EAGLE  
Eagle: Wow I thought You guys forgot.  
Geo: Now How could we forget our commanders 16th birthday.   
Eagle: ( had A happy face on) Aw  
HIkaru: Come on lets have some cake. Its Choclate brownie cake.   
ZaZu: MMMM My FAvorite.  
Eagle: Mine too.  
Lantis: Well Blow out the candels and make a wish.   
Eagle takes a deep breath and blows out the candles.   
Lantis exchanges a look with geo.  
geo gives a nod.   
Lantis wishpers something to Hikaru  
Hikaru: I told you No.  
Lantis takes Hikaru By the hand and escorts her out.   
Eagle: Lantis where are you going??  
Lantis: We are GOing to get your surprise.  
Hikaru: No NO nO  
LAntis Picks Up Hikaru and goes to Hikarus room.  
Lantis: Put This On.   
Lantis Hands Her a Outfit from Chizeta  
Hikaru: First of all If I did Put it on You Would have to leave second I'm not wearing it.   
Lantis Looked at her lovingly  
Lantis: Please Hikaru Its Only 4 guys.  
Hikaru: Yes 4 guys who happen to be my friends and my respected commanders.   
lantis: We Will still respect you Hikaru even If You didn't do this. But we Would respect you even more If you did this.   
Hikaru: fine But I'm not walking through the ship dress liked this.   
Lantis: Fine I'll turn around.  
Hikaru: I would feel better if you left.   
Lantis: Fine  
HIkau: I can't believe I'm doing this.   
lantis shut the door behind him.  
Hikaru changed into the chizetian clothes.  
Hikaru: Omg I can't believe I'm Wearing this.   
At that Lantis came in  
Lantis: come on they are waiting for us.   
lantis picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Hikaru and picked her up and went to the meeting room.  
Eagle: what is takeing them so long??  
Geo: believe me its worth the wait.  
just then lantis came in carring Hikaru  
Eagle: Is she hurt.  
Lantis: No  
Hikaru: I really don't want to do this  
Lantis took out his sword and put it to her neck.   
Eagle: Lantis there is no need for that.  
Lantis ignored eagle  
Lantis: do It  
hikaru: Fine but put your sword away.   
Hiakru removed the blanket to revel the skimppy clothes.  
THe men where all aroused.   
HikarU: I feel so Humiliated.  
HIkaaru Sang POWER OF LOVE. ( AUThors note From sailor moon)  
SHe danced around and sang.  
Everyone enjoyed this show.  
EAgle and lantis where amazed at her bodie and her voice.   
The words came out naturally. Her voice sounded like a goddess.   
  
BAck at the castle.....................  
  
Umi: I know where Hikaru Is  
Fuu: Where  
Umi: shes up on the NSX  
Fuu: ?????  
Umi: NO time to explain come on. The girls got on thier rune gods and headed for the mighty battle ship in orbit.   
  
Fuu: Umi I hope your right  
Umi: Of course I am  
  
THey dock with the ship. And Hear Hikaru singing.  
They Followed her voice to the meeting room. There they saw Hikaru Dressed in the Chizetian outfit.   
  
Fuu ad Umi: Hikaru  
Hikaru spun around to see 2 girls one with blue hair and sapphire eyes, and another with golden blonde and emerld eyes.  
  
Hikaru ran to behind Eagle because she didn't have any weapons on her.  
Lantis and geo jumped up.   
Geo: How did you get on the ship??  
Umi:through the door.  
Fuu: Hikaru come on everyone is worried about you.  
Hikaru : I don't know who you are but leave me alone  
Fuu and umi are shocked  
Lantis: you heard her leave her alone.  
Umi: LAntis everyone thinks ( umi gets all giggly)  
Fuu: Umi hush Come one Hikaru.   
Hikaru: no We are in the middle of celebrating our commanders birthday party and it is really rude to leave a party.  
Umi puls Hikaru out from behind eagle.  
Umi :Hikaru what are you wearing.  
Hikaru: this is not my Idea of clothing. I know I will challenge You to a battle If I win I stay If I lose I'll go with you.  
Fuu: Miss HIkaru I accept your challenge.  
Hikaru: just let me get changed into my uniform please.  
Umi: ok  
Hikaru leaves o get changed.  
Umi walks up to lantis  
Umi: what did you do to her???????  
Lantis: I did nothing.  
Fuu: Your lying She doesn't remember us. She thinks she is a member of autozams crew.  
Eagle: She is a member of our crew.  
Geo: your going to lose this battle.   
Umi: I thought you loved her lantis how could you brain wash her like that??  
Fuu: yes and sir Eagle it is quite ovious you have feelings for Miss HIkaru too How could you do such a thing?  
Hikaru enters the room  
Hikaru: Lets battle  
Zazu: which ship will you be using??  
Hikaru: none of regulation of military.  
on hikarus arm there is a black communicater. She opens it up and pushes a few buttons.   
Hikaru: lets rumble  
They walk to the launch pad and there is no ship.   
GEo: hikaru where is your ship.   
Hikaru: you'll see  
Hikaru walks to the edge of the docking bay.  
HIkaru: Don't worrie about me.  
Hikaru jumps off the bay.  
Lantis, geo, zazu, and eagle: HIKARU!!!!  
HIkaru comes up on a ship.   
HIkaru: i said not to worry.  
Umi and Fuu enter thier rune gods.  
Umi: SELECE  
Fuu: WINDOM  
Fuu: ( call on her orb) Ferio Ferio.  
Ferio is in the main room watching the viewing moniter.   
Ferio: Fuu what is it???  
Fuu: Miss Hikaru has been brain washed and thinks she is part of the Autozamian army. We have to fight her to get her to come with us.  
Ferio: you mean that ship is from autozam and Hikaru is the pilot??  
Fuu: NO that is miss Hikaru's ship. I have no Idea where it is from but it apparently is hers. She is the pilot.   
Ferio: Be careful fuu I want you too come back in one piece.   
Fuu: okay  
Ferio: well looks like lantis has brain washed Hikaaru.  
The group looks at him funny.  
Ferio: She Thinks she is part of the autozam army. and that ship is not from autozam but it apparently is from earth and it is Hiikaru's. She is going to fight fuu and umi.  
Caldina: So your saying the pilliar brought a ship from earth?????????  
Ferio: I belive so  
everyone looks on in awe at the awsome ship.   
Umi: Fuu just use your Winds of adbonishment and we'll get this over with.   
Fuu: WINDS OF ADBONISMENT  
winds circle around hikaru  
Hikaru: HAHAHA you think magic is going to hurt my ship please.   
hikaru fires a bumble bee missle at her friends,..  
She knocks both of them out of the sky.  
Hikaru: This match is over.  
Umi: SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND.  
Hikaru is tossed allitle.  
HIkaru: yo girl its useless.  
GEo: think shes going to win??  
Zazu: she has to.  
Eagle: ya no doubt look at that ship. Its dodgeing all the magic spells and it knocked the magic knights out of the sky.  
Lantis says nothing.  
Hikaru: I'm bored of this.  
she flies back to the NSX after one more shot that knocks UMI AND FUU out of the sky.  
Umi: shes tough  
Fuu: I think we have underestimated miss Hikaru  
Fuu: EMERLD TYPHON.  
Hikaru is caught up in a gale.  
Hikaru: Shields still holding, Hull full no doubt these people are weak.  
Hikaru returns to the NSX.  
Clef: She is strong.  
Presea: why has she never told us about that ship.  
Ascott: YOu know she is very secretive maybe shes hiding other things like that .  
Hikaru goes to the bridge of the NSX  
Hikaru: Now lets finish the party:-)  
everyone is happy on the NSX and they party again  
  
Back in rthe castle......  
Umi: damn she pulled out her ship  
Fuu: she is not allowed to do that  
Caldina : what are you two talking about  
Fuu: nothig  
Umi: nothing but we know how to destroy that ship.  
Ferio: where in the world did she get that thing??  
Umi: No where  
Lafarga: Look its ovious that you two know whats going on so tell us  
Umi: NO  
Fuu: Miss Umi and I are as clueless as you are sir lafarga.  
Presea: I think we should get Hikaru back the same way they took her from us  
Ascot: what are you thinking aunt presea???  
Presea: Come here and i'll tell you  
  
On the NSX.........  
  
Hikaru: wow its late  
she said through her yawn  
Geo: I think we should go to bed.  
Hikaru: Yep I'm up for that.( She got up and went over to eagle.) Happy birthday  
She gave him a kiss on the cheeck.  
Hikaru: night  
Everyone was shocked by what she had did. Hikaru went to bed that night.  
  
  
She woke up in her bed chamber in the castle.  
Hikaru: Oh It was just a dream.   
  
  
Authors notes: The ship is from a secret millitary base on earth where the head pilots are the magic knight :-) so thats how umi anf Fuu knew what it was. Also i won't tell u if it was a dream or not. Its up to you wiether it was a dream or did the magic knights really save thier friend. I wanna know what u think. 


End file.
